This invention relates to solids for use as bricks, building blocks, landscaping blocks, walkway stones, railroad ties, building blocks, steps, retaining wall blocks and other structural components. In particular, this invention provides for the use of a substantial proportion of bottom ash combined with a polymeric binder and optionally other components including fly ash in a feed mixture material to be pressed and dried to form solids, including building blocks, landscaping blocks and the like.
Wood-burning power plants produce large quantities of bottom ash and fly ash. Bottom ash presents disposal and handling difficulties because it is relatively heavy, wet, and is inconsistent in terms of texture and components. The major components of bottom ash include ash, wood, unburned carbons and sand. Heretofore this material has been primarily landfilled, although some attempts have been made to use it.